


Stuffed Animal

by theSinTin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Kink, Enjoy my shame, Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Shapeshifter Kylo Ren, Shapeshifting, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8456359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSinTin/pseuds/theSinTin
Summary: Hux finds out that his strange, shapeshifting boyfriend has never truely felt 'full' before. Hux plans on changing that.
Alternative summary: Kylo is a beautiful fat ass and Hux encourages him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For niche kink November!
> 
> Gonna be legit with ya'll, this is gonna be kinda confusing if you haven't read my other fic for this au "Cat's Got Your Tongue" (No link cuz posting from mobile). And honestly even if you read that, you'd be just as confused cuz I haven't updated in forever. So enjoy this mess.
> 
> This has nothing to do with that main au and isn't /really/ canon but kinda is cuz why not. Can be enjoyed seperately as I started with a summary. Good luck guys.

It had been a rather strange last couple of weeks for Hux. First, he had a one night stand with a man who resembled a coworker. Then, there was a random girl in his apartment. And then said coworker was in his apartment, and suddenly both the coworker and the girl grew animal features and trashed the place. That was how Hux found out that his coworker was not only the aforementioned one night stand, but also a Shapeshifter, as he so proclaimed. Hux didn’t know quite what to think, all he knew was that he now regularly woke up to the man in the form of a panther cuddled up to him in bed. It was sometimes better to try not thinking too hard about things.

What really mattered, though, was that Hux now had a relationship with his coworker. Kylo Ren was certainly on the stranger side of life. Of course he was, how could someone who was a shapeshifter and had horrible control on said power not be strange? Hux did his best to try and get used to those aspects of his boyfriend, certain things still weirding him out of course - namely, waking up to a massive wild animal in bed. But Ren was making an effort to gain a stronger hold on his abilities, with help from Hux.

As Hux spent more and more time with Ren, Hux began to pick up on strange quirks about Ren. Namely, the man ate a lot of food. Which, granted, Hux had picked up on before the reveal. But since that great reveal of his abilities, he noticed that Ren no longer liked to eat in front of him. Snacking was one thing, but Ren normally ate very little in front of Hux. Ren had said something about having a really high metabolism as his reason for eating so much. So why had he suddenly gone shy on eating?

Hux was dead set on finding out. And today would be just the day to do it.

“So why don’t you eat in front of me anymore?” Hux asked. They were currently at work, hours after everyone had already gone home. They were sharing a snack, though Hux planned on leaving soon. It was Friday night, he knew Ren was going to head to his place after work too. 

Ren turned his head curiously at Hux, gesturing down to the bag of chips he held in one hand with the other. “What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Snacking,” Hux shrugged. “I mean, we don’t really share dinner together.”

“Well we do have different work hours,” Ren tried, clearly an excuse, looking anywhere but Hux’s face. Hux could even see a bit of blush forming on the man’s face. 

“You know it’s not that,” Hux huffed. “Before, you know.” Hux made a gesture with his hand towards Kylo, as he usually did when they were at work and talking about what Kylo really was. “You used to eat a lot in front of me. Now you don’t bring food to our breaks all the time. And you said you had a high metabolism or whatever, so what’s up?” Hux chuckled for a second, before adding on. “Did getting a boyfriend somehow change your metabolism?”

“No…” Ren mumbled, folding over the top of the bag of chips he had been eating. “It’s just, uh.” He shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. “I feel more embarrassed about doing it in front of you, ya know? Since I mean, I eat a lot.”

“You know I’m okay with that, right?” Hux asked. “I mean, obviously I was okay with, everything else about you. For the most part…” Hux would probably never get used to the whole Kylo-licking-his-face as-affection thing. But he tried.

“Yeah…” Kylo huffed, standing up from the kneeling position he was in. Hux really needed to get a second chair for his cubicle. “I guess we could try to eat together. As long as you’re okay with it.”

“Definitely am,” Hux told him, figuring break time was over. “We’ll get pizza tonight, I’ll order extra for you. Okay?”

That, for some reason, made Ren’s face go red. “You don’t have to,” Ren tried to tell him. 

Hux wasn’t going to listen to that. “No, no. You’re going to eat with me and enjoy it.” Hux gestured to Ren to get out of his cubicle, which he did. “I’ll let you know when I’m ready to leave.” Hux told him as Ren left. He returned to his work in silence.

\--------

“Holy shit,” Ren mumbled as he entered Hux’s apartment, seeing the three boxes of pizza on Hux’s coffee table. 

“Told you I’d get extra,” Hux smiled at Ren, before patting the spot next to him on the couch. “Now let’s get something on Netflix while we eat.”

Ren nodded, blushing as he kicked off his shoes and joined him cautiously on the couch. There were two plates next to the boxes, and a set of napkins. Hux waited for Ren to grab something first, though he didn’t see Ren making any moves. Instead, it seemed that his gaze was set on the boxes of pizza, but he made no move to start eating anything. “Here,” Hux offered, reaching over Ren to grab him a plate and a napkin, setting it on Ren’s lap before opening a box.

“Shit, Hux…” Ren mumbled, mouth watering. Hux had bought him a meat lover’s pizza, the smell immediately hitting his senses and overpowering them. 

“I remember how much you love meat,” Hux said almost proudly, placing a slice on Ren’s plate. He then got a slice from a different box for himself, which was just plain pepperoni. “Eat as much as you’d like, okay?” Hux asked, wanting to make sure Ren was actually going to eat.

Hux saw a very shy nod from the other man, who just stared at the food before him. Hux kept his eyes on Ren, who shyly kept looking away. Maybe he shouldn’t be watching, since obviously Ren wasn’t going to eat otherwise. So Hux turned his attention to Netflix, scrolling through some of the onscreen options for them to watch. 

After putting on ‘The Office’ for them to watch, and after Hux began to eat his own slice of pizza, Hux could see Ren taking slow bites from his first slice. Seeing Ren start eating relaxed him, so he eased in more to their meal...date...thing. He moved closer to Ren, and leaned against him as he took another bite. Ren went stiff immediately when Hux touched, but he had grown used to Ren being rather shy to affection. 

It didn’t take long for Ren to relax, though. He finished his slice, gently leaned forward to grab another slice, and started on it. He was eating slowly, but at least he was eating with him. After an episode, Hux grabbed another slice for himself. Ren eventually moved to his third before Hux felt full. He set down his plate and wiped his hands with the napkin, setting that on the plate too.

Ren stopped eating when he saw that, finishing his slice before setting down his plate too. Before Ren could even wipe his hands, Hux stopped him. “Done already?”

“Yeah…” Ren confirmed, cleaning his hands. He was avoiding eye contact with Hux again.

“You’ve got like, a pizza and a half to go.” Hux pointed out. “Actually, you can have mine too. Are you sure?”

“Yeah, Hux. I’m full, I-” Ren was cut off with the very obvious growl of his stomach, Hux and him both looking down. Ren’s face turned red and he looked deeply embarrassed.

“Full, huh?” Hux asked with a smirk, then he reached forward and grabbed a slice from one of Ren’s boxes. Hux repositioned himself so he was facing Ren on the couch, who was turning his face away from Hux. At least until Hux held the slice in front of his face, immediately getting his attention. “Come on, I know you could eat more.”

As Hux moved the pizza in front of Ren’s face, he turned his head with it until he was facing Hux. Ren obviously looked embarrassed, but was being too distracted by the slice. The smell, lord the smell. Ren’s stomach growled loudly again, Ren not even reacting to the noise as he leaned forward to take a bite. 

Hux pulled the pizza away as Ren chewed, which he quickly swallowed. Making eye contact with Hux again, his face looked so red. His mouth slightly opened, Ren’s expressive eyes darted to the slice again before looking to Hux, silently begging.

The pizza was brought back up to Ren’s face, who took another bite. He chewed quickly, swallowing and taking another. And another, until Ren was finishing the crust that Hux was holding to his mouth. The last bit left his fingers, that being the moment when Hux realized he was aroused.

That was new. Aroused from feeding Ren pizza, of all things? Maybe it was the neediness he saw in Ren’s eyes as he reached up and took another bite. Savoring the flavor of each mouthful before practically begging for more. Ren’s plush lips shifting in subtle movements as he chewed. Yeah, it was strange, maybe Hux should stop.

He was going to, until Ren looked back up to Hux after he finished that mouthful, begging him once again with his eyes, silently asking for more. Hux assumed it was just from hunger or something, until Hux glanced down and saw that he wasn’t the only one aroused by this.

“Tch, always so needy,” Hux chastised Ren, before standing up from the couch to reposition himself. He grabbed the box and set it on the couch before crawling onto Ren’s lap and straddling him, pushing their bulges together as he held pizza out for Ren to bite into again.

Ren made a loud whine, leaning up to bite into the slice. He ate this one quicker than the one before, rocking his hips needily against Hux as he did. Hux wasn’t moving though, wanting to keep this going as long as he could with Ren. Making sure he actually ate, because Hux knew that the man was regularly starving himself to avoid embarrassment with Hux. Apparently, they had found a good way of fixing that.

They finished the box quickly, moving onto the second box. Hux was expecting Ren to begin slowing down at that point, but he hadn’t. He kept eating at the same pace - if anything, he just kept eating quicker. It was impressive, in all honesty. In record time, Ren ate the last piece of pizza in the second box, at which point Hux leaned back and grabbed the box of pepperoni pizza and started to feed that to Kylo.

“What a good boy, Kylo.” Hux praised him, running his clean hand through Ren’s hair as he ate. Ren practically moaned as he ate, eyes looking directly into Hux’s. “Always such a good boy for me.”

Ren’s face was red as he shifted under Hux’s weight on his lap. Hands, which were previously gripping the cloth of the couch, moved to holding Hux’s sides as he continued to be fed by Hux. Ren whined after finishing another slice, rocking his hips up as he pulled Hux forward, groaning in love from the sensation. A quiet purr beginning to escape his throat.

“It’s a rare treat for me to get you so happy you purr,” Hux commented with a chuckle. The purr immediately stopped in response, Hux instead running his hand through Ren’s hair again. “I didn’t mean to make you stop,” Hux commented, blunt fingernails beginning to scratch at Ren’s scalp. The purring immediately started up again, Ren whining between purrs. 

As it always did, the head scratching seemed to relax and distract Ren into a sense of calm. And, as an added bonus, Ren didn’t seem to notice how much he was eating. Nor did he notice that he was slowly gaining his black panther ears, Ren’s human ears slowly shifting and covering themselves in fur. Normally, Hux would correct this - the whole ‘getting better control of his loose shifting’ - but Hux didn’t want to break this spell he had on Kylo for once.

As Ren finished the last slice of pizza, he licked what was left of the flavor off of Hux’s fingers, before staring at Hux expectantly for the next slice. Hux couldn’t help but smirk.

“That was the last one,” he alerted Ren, removing his hand from his hair after a final pet. “Feeling full?”

Ren’s mind seemed to come back online slowly after the hand was removed from his hair. Blinking slowly and ears lowering, he looked at Hux. Processing the question asked, Ren seemed to grow sheepish. “I-I guess…”

“You guess?” Hux asked, looking at the three large discarded pizza boxes next to them on the couch. 

“I mean, I could always eat more…” Ren commented, running a hand up Hux’s slim waist. “I don’t know if I really know what feeling full is like.”

Hux’s eyebrows raised hearing that. “You’ve never felt full before?” he asked, but was answered by a shrug from Ren. “I have more for you to eat. Hell, I can order you more pizza or Chinese or…”

“Hux, you don’t have to-”

“No, I want to.” Hux told Ren sternly. This was new for them, new and sort of amazing and he wanted to continue to explore it. “I’ll order Chinese, let me grab the menu.”

Hux pulled himself from Ren’s grasp before Ren could drag him back in or protest further. He only returned to Ren after handing him a Chinese food menu and grabbing the forgotten boxes from the pizza. “Whatever you want, I’ll cover it, Ren.”

“Hux, I really shouldn’t…”

“Why not?” Hux asked, pointing to Ren’s crotch. “You’re obviously enjoying it, as am I. Why not indulge?”

“I…” Ren seemed to have nothing, running his hand through his hair, just then noticing the feline ears he had gained. He groaned, shifting them away in front of Hux. “Sorry.”

“You don’t have to worry about that tonight,” Hux alerted him, leaning forward to start scratching Ren’s hair again. “I’ll allow it if you let me get you more food, okay?”

Ren purred under the magic fingers of Hux’s hand, momentarily resisting the urge to shapeshift until Hux’s words repeated in his head. That it was okay tonight, if he allowed more food. Ren sighed, letting his body shapeshift with his mood, adding the panther ears and letting the tail fall over his pants, shifting his hips as he pulled it to his side to fall off the couch comfortably. He looked to Hux, shy as he was whenever he accidently shifted on his mood of the moment.

 

But this time, Hux smiled back. “Such a good boy you are,” Hux whispered to him, before leaning forward and kissing Ren’s forehead, seeing those feline ears point forward to attention. “Now pick your food, I’ll get doubles of everything if you want.”

Ren groaned, but had to admit that sounded great. Ren rarely indulged with his food, this was the most he had allowed himself to eat in awhile. Hux seemed really into it. Which was new, and it made Ren excited, but he was still worried about scaring Hux off. Would this finally be the weird thing about himself that ruined their relationship? And yet Hux stayed, which baffled Ren completely. Ren just had to learn to take it the blessing it was, and started to examine the menu.

Hux petted Ren’s hair one last time before walking into the open kitchen of the apartment. He opened the fridge, not really sure what Ren would like to eat. Hux tried to recall previous snacks and items that he had seen Ren eating, knowing of his strong fondness of meat. But really, none of the items in Hux’s fridge seemed all that appetizing to Hux. Though, maybe Ren would like them? Hux wasn’t sure, but he grabbed a package of deli meat, some cheeses, and some leftover chicken alfredo. Hux also grabbed a bag of chips, which he recalled to be one of Ren’s favorites, before venturing back to the living room, where he saw Ren messing with the belt on his pants.

“Too tight?” Hux smirked, before setting the array of food before Ren on the coffee table. Kylo looked up sheepishly, nodding slowly and removed his hands from his belt. “Keep it on at least until we get the Chinese.” Hux commanded, grabbing the menu from the couch and pulling out his phone. “Now what’s your order?”

After much encouragement and persuasion from Hux, Ren finally made an order that Hux deemed reasonable. As Hux placed it, he encouraged Ren to snack on the food he brought out for him, Hux walking to the fridge to figure out more things as he ordered. He saw a bottle of lemon lime soda, unopened thankfully, and brought that out for Ren to enjoy. Thankfully, the place wasn’t so busy, since it was getting late, so they’d have the food delivered in the next twenty minutes. Hux always liked the place for their quick delivery times.

“Something for you to drink,” Hux whispered as he set the two liter bottle on the coffee table with a glass next to it. He found Ren somewhat messily eating the deli meat and cheese, which were almost gone. Hux was impressed, glancing down to Ren’s normally flat belly. It looked mildly distended, buttons starting to gap over the new expansion, pouch falling over the belt that still rested uncomfortably under Ren’s gut.

Hux wanted to tell him to take the belt off, undo the pants and remove the shirt, allow more room for food. But the visual appeal of this was amazing. There was no hesitation as he reached a hand over to Ren’s stomach, rubbing the side slowly in a circular motion. 

This made Ren stiffen, face reddening as he looked down to Hux’s hand. Based on Ren’s face, he hadn’t realized that he had swollen that much from the food. Seeing the distended belly falling over the belt and almost onto his lap - not quite there yet - he began to bite his lip at Hux’s belly rubbing, letting out a soft groan as he leaned back against the couch, still holding pieces of meat that he then brought to his mouth, wanting to continue eating.

“Good boy, keep eating.” Hux encouraged, hand dragging down over the gently strained buttons over Ren’s swollen middle. “Fantastic, so beautiful.”

Ren whined, hips twitching from the praise. Hux always knew just what to say to make Ren wild. While Ren was distracted, eyes closed and letting out soft puffs of air from the belly rub, Hux reached over and grabbed what was left of the deli meat from Ren, dangling a piece over Ren’s mouth. “Keep going,” Hux whispered in a gentle tone. He got an immediate response, Ren opening his mouth and taking the piece from Hux’s hand. 

They continued from that, to what was left of the cheese, moving on to reheating the chicken alfredo and drinking cups of soda. Ren looked visibly full to Hux as Ren rested a hand over his own swollen mound, pushing the buttons further apart in the front of his shirt. He was taking his time drinking a cup of the soda when there was a knock at the door. 

“You finish that cup before I come back now,” Hux commanded, but gave Ren a kiss to the forehead before sitting up. Petting his head, he rubbed at one of Ren’s panther ears. “Hide these, at least until he’s gone, okay?” 

Kylo nodded, making the feline features disappear in an instant. Chances were that the delivery boy wasn’t going to see them from where Ren was sitting (more likely, he’d see the boner still pressing against Hux’s jeans), but he’d rather not take chances.

Ren was honestly impressed at how Hux managed to make hiding behind the door look casual as he took the food from the delivery boy and handed him the cash. Hux bid him a goodbye and locked the door. Returning to Ren on the couch, he placed two full bags of Chinese food on the coffee table. Ren could feel his mouth watering more upon seeing the food, and heard his stomach growl loudly.

Hux couldn’t help but smirk. “Really, still?”

Ren shrugged, pushing himself forward to sit up. Feeling the weight of the stomach push against the belt uncomfortably, he made a face. “Can’t help it.” He whined, before his hand went to holding the edge of the belt. “Did I do good? Can I…?”

“Remove it, but don’t unbutton the pants.” Hux instructed. Ren took the command, undoing the belt buckle and sighing in relief as the pressure was eased from his belly. His hand went to smoothing over the front, fingers nudging at the gaps between the buttons, as Hux prepared the Chinese food boxes.

Having made quick work on all the foods, Hux retook his spot on Ren’s lap, though giving Ren enough room so that he wasn’t squishing himself against that belly too much. At least, he wasn’t initially. As Ren finished box after box of sweet and sour chicken and pork dishes, the belly seemed to only get more swollen and Hux couldn’t resist pushing his own stomach against Ren’s. 

As Ren began to eat the shrimp chop suey, he paused after a bite. Some sort of realization hit him just then, he looked up to Hux. “I think I’m getting full,” Ren mumbled in a voice of wonder and amazement. 

Hux reached a hand to run it through Ren’s hair, the feline ears having returned almost immediately after he started on the first box. So Hux rubbed gently at the tip of an ear, scratching just behind the base. “Keep going,” Hux whispered, “So perfect, Ren. You look amazing this full.”

Ren whined, taking the command and digging in the shrimp dish. Hux continued to offer whispered praises and belly rubs as Ren’s eating speed began to slow. He was eating the dumplings when he finally had to stop, setting the box down and rubbing at his swollen belly, pressed against Hux. “H-Hux,” Ren whined. “Can I unbutton my-”

“Not yet,” Hux said more sternly, “Not until you’re done. It’s just the dumplings and the last box of fried rice. You’re so close, Ren.” 

With reluctance, Ren nodded and kept eating. He moaned and groaned more, wanting to keep touching his own belly while he ate, but Hux wasn’t hand feeding him anymore. Instead he took to keeping Ren’s belly rubbed and loved for him. 

Hux retrieved the box of fried rice for Ren after he finally finished the dumplings with many huffs and puffs, “So good Ren, such a good boy for me.” Hux praised, giving Ren the box to start eating. “Just one more, you can do this. Always so good for me.”

Ren whimpered as he brought a spoonful to his mouth, chewing it more slowly than he’d ever eaten before. He’d never felt this full, his normally flat belly pushing out and feeling amazing when Hux touched him. This was all so new, and incredible. He was so hard in his pants still, he wanted to unbutton them too just to get the trapped heat out. 

Hux seemed to pick up on this, but he waited until Ren was getting close to the end of the box before he did something about it. He reached under Ren’s swollen middle and teased at the inner thigh, as if threatening Ren with actually touching him directly. “So close, you’re so good Ren.” 

Ren was on the last bites, deciding that he was done and shoveled what was left in the box into his mouth. He was so uncomfortably hard, had been for way too long. Chewing quickly, he swallowed that last mouthful before letting out a heavy sigh and leaning back against the couch. 

“Perfect,” Hux said, moving the box back onto the pile that rest on the coffee table. “Look at you, you ate absolutely everything.” Hux whispered as he rubbed his hand over the belly. Ren’s tail twitched lightly at the attention, a whine escaping Ren’s throat. “You’re so good for me, Ren. You deserve a real treat.” 

Ren perked up, looking down at Hux as he reached a hand finally between Ren’s legs to rub at the bulge in his work pants. He whined loudly, a low purr starting to escape his throat at having someone finally touch his achingly hard cock. It was so much, it felt perfect. He felt Hux’s hand unbutton the damned pants, before dipping in to grab at Ren’s length.

It felt fantastic.

But was too much.

Ren came right then and there, moaning loudly as his hands went to clawing at Hux’s forearms, having grown claws without realizing it. He huffed, practically sobbing at the unexpected orgasm that hit him hard.

Hux seemed just as surprised, feeling the sharp sting from where Ren’s clawed fingers got him. He pulled his hand from Ren’s pants, slyly wiping what release got on him onto his own pants. He was about to speak, before Ren cut him off, still gasping.

“H-Holy shit Hux,” Ren whined. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s okay,” Hux chuckled at Ren’s expense. Wiping his clean hand through Ren’s hair, he scratched again behind an ear. “I got you pretty excited, huh?” 

As head scratching always did, Ren began to purr. A sense of calm overtook him, even after the embarrassment of his premature ejaculation. He couldn’t speak, just whined in response and nodded. 

“Good.” Hux whispered, before he caught Ren’s lips with his own, kissing the panting and exhausted man deeply. Hux dug his hands comfortably into Ren’s oddly textured hair, holding him in the kiss until they eventually broke. He fondly moved a strand of hair out of Ren’s face, the man still trying to catch his breath. “Because we’re going to have to do this again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please submit all anon hate to [@tezzypants](http://tezzypants.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Special thanks to [@Rexmangus](http://rexmagnusposts.tumblr.com/)'s Fiancé for the title and beta read. Also [@Vmprsm](http://vmprsm.tumblr.com/) for the second beta read!


End file.
